O Sequestro
by Beautymoon
Summary: Road precisa de ajuda com o dever de casa, e Tyki tem uma idéia.


** D. Gray Man não me pertence. Todos os direitos de Katsura Hoshino. Essa "obra" é apenas para fins de entretenimento.**

* * *

**O sequestro**

* * *

- Road...Pára de me perturbar. Você sabe que eu não posso fazer seu dever de casa.

-Mas, é para ser entregue amanhã! Tyki, você _tem _que me ajudar!

O Noah do prazer, que estava sentado na elegante cadeira, e tentava ler aquele mesmo parágrafo em seu livro, pela terceira vez, suspirou cansado. Ele nunca conseguia dizer 'não' para a pequena Road. Por outro lado, já havia provado, mais de uma vez, a sua total inabilidade para fazer deveres de casa. Pior ainda, quando os mesmos eram de história.

Não sabia nada de história e duvidava que fosse achar alguém que-

"Eeeeeeei!"

Foi, aí, que bateu a inspiração.

-Espera só um minutinho, Road. - levantou-se com segurança, e sorriu daquele jeito fraterno e sedutor, ao mesmo tempo- Eu acho que acabo de encontrar a solução.

Sem mais, nem meio mais, Tyki entrou pela porta da nova Arca, deixando uma confusa Road para trás. Quinze minutos depois, o portal abriu-se novamente, e por ele saiu um satisfeito Tyki Mikk, que segurava uma figura conhecida pelo braço.

-Que diabos?

Lavi lembrava-se de estar vestindo as calças, após sair do banho, em seu quarto de hotel em Barcelona. De repente, aquele Noah surgiu do nada, e o ruivo nem teve tempo de pegar sua Inocência, repousando na mesinha de cabeceira. Quando deu por si, estava sendo arrastado para um portal, e havia caído de bunda num chão desconhecido.

-Ahm...Tyki...- a pequena Noah dos Sonhos apontava, sem saber o que falar

- O que você quer comigo, seu Noah maldito?- Lavi rosnou antes de todos- Não poderia, ao menos, esperar eu vestir uma camisa? Francamente..._Eu poderia te processar por asédio sexual!_

-Ah, desculpa por isso.- Tyki pareceu sincero- É que, eu estava meio que com pressa.

Road, um pouco mais acomodada com aquela estranha situação, deu um pigarreio.

-Ah, sim- o Noah fumante se recompôs- Eu te trouxe aqui porque preciso de um favor. Na verdade, adorável Road aqui precisa de um favor. E só _você _pode ajudá-la.

Lavi olhou de Tyki para Road, com _aquela _cara.

-Eu não dou a mínima pra vocês!- ergueu-se do chão, e fez que ia sair, mesmo que não tivesse a menor idéia de onde estava a porta- Você _realmente _acha que vou ajudar _você _e _ela_?

Tyki rolou os olhos.

-Se você não ajudar, eu arranco seu coração e faço coisas nefastas com ele.

-Saco.- bufou o garoto tapa-olho- Ta bem, eu ajudo. O que ela quer?

Road deu seu caderno para o exorcista. Lavi piscou. Duas vezes.

"Não...Ele não me trouxe aqui pra...Nãããaaao! Deve ser algum truque desses Noahs para me torturar. Mas, por que eles fariam...Nãããooo!"

-Ah...Não entendi.

-Burrinho!- murmurou Road, com ares de superioridade- Ei, Tyki, você tem certeza que ele é, realmente, inteligente? Seria melhor ter pedido para o Milênio fazer meu dever de história...

"Óh, meu deus. Eu _não _havia imaginado coisas.", Lavi constatou em pensamentos, horrorizado.

-Quer dizer que você foi até Barcelona, sequestrou a mim, um exorcista, me arrastou para dentro dessa _bendita _Arca, e agora me faz refém..._por causa de um dever de casa_?- berrou o coelhinho, indignado

-Dever de _história_.- apontou Tyki- Sim, é basicamente isso tudo o que você disse. E não fique tão alterado, sim? Seus perdigotos voaram na minha cara. Você é Bookman Jr., certo? Não consigo pensar em alguém melhor para resolver questões de história. Agora, vai, faz a sua mágica, ôh, cdf do tapa-olho.

-Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo.

-Brincadeira, nada, coelhinho do tapa-olho. Se Road estivesse precisando de alguém para jogar poker, eu teria chamado aquele ga...- levou uma mão queixo, e de repente sua expressão tornou-se apreensiva- Espera. Aquele trapaceiro pode trapacear, e tirar a pureza da pequena Road! Não, jamais! _Nunca _vou permitir isso.

Tyki, o ruivo observou, estava um pouco mais falador do que o normal. Principalmente no que dizia respeito à pureza daquela...menininha sádica.

-Ei, Tyki...- a menina choramingou- Não fale como se eu não estivesse aqui! _Eu amo Allen Walker_!

Lavi não precisava ouvir isso. _De novo_. Esses Noahs são um bando de sádicos e pervertidos, isso sim.

-Mas, como eu dizia- o português retomava- Road precisa entregar seu dever de história amanhã, e você era o único que estava pelas redondezas...

-Pelas redondezas,_ meu rabo_!- interrompeu Lavi, com fervor- Você cruzou um maldito _oceano _só pra me trazer aqui, seu idiota!

-Ah...cruzei?- questionou-se Tyki- Talvez, eu não tenha planejado isso direito? Desculpe...- seu sorriso solícito mudou para aquele levemente pscicótico, mais uma vez- Mas, o que estou dizendo? _Eu posso arrancar seus pedaços a qualquer hora_. Apena faça o maldito dever de casa!

Apontou o caderno, ainda fechado, nas mãos do ruivo. Realmente, Lavi não tinha como brigar com aquela _lógica_.

-Ne, Tyki, eu posso brincar com ele depois?

-Só depois do dever, Road...

E Lavi, com uma veia saltando de um lado da testa, e uma gota de suor escorrendo do outro, tentou ignorar aquele misterioso objeto, muito mal escondido nas mãos de Road. "São orelhas...de coelho. Mer-"

-Que diabos?- exclamou, entre o surpreso e o horrizado, quando abriu o caderno de história da Noah dos sonhos- Por que todas as questões de história estão respondidas com "42"?

-Ah, isso fui que fiz.- admitiu Tyki Mikk- Não é "42" a resposta para todas as questões do universo?

Entre o sorriso embaraçado de Tyki, e as orelinhas de coelho nas mãos de Road, Lavi realizou que odiava, _realmente _odiava, Noahs.

* * *

**Oie**!

O que dizer? Ufa! Consegui fazer meu primeiro humor em DGM! Okay, não é lááá grandes coisas. Mas, a situação surgiu na minha cabeça, e aí resolvi colocá-la em palavras. Sabe aquela cena do dever de casa da Road? Fiquei pensando que se o Bookman Jr, ou o próprio panda jiji, estivesse lá, todos os problemas de Road estariam acabados. xDDD Essa fic é a mais aleatória possível, não deve ser levada à sério, e segue a linha de "Conversas Estranhas". Uma série de One-shots aleatórios e humorísticos de One Piece, que sempre faço.

Se tiver outras idéias para fics como essa, mudo o título e transformo em série. Até lá, fica esse aí mesmo.

Reviews? Quero saber como está minha primeira fic de humor em DGM.^^ Até uma próxima fic.

**Moon**


End file.
